1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing a power supply to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system includes a main power supply unit and a plurality of supplemental power supplies in a computer case. The supplemental power supplies are used to supply power for electronic components when the main power supply cannot supply sufficient power or shuts down. The installation of the supplemental power supplies usually involves the use of screws, which is inconvenient.